


Blue Box

by mayoho



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, people you should not attempt extractions on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't believe in aliens, but there is no way he is letting Cobb perform this extraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Box

“Dom, we are not doing this extraction.” Arthur fixed Cobb with a furious glare that clearly stated _I am not letting you do this alone, but, remember, if this goes badly your children are orphans_. 

“This man is either schizophrenic or, it pains me to say this, an alien with the type of technology that allows him to travel through time in a fucking box,” Arthur grimaced and spread out a series of high gloss photos of a bright blue wooden box and a stack of newspaper clippings. “I don’t care what they are paying us, it’s not worth it.”


End file.
